Scar
by Sneakernet
Summary: The Marauders return to Hogwarts for a thrid year filled with surprises, A new teacher who is oddly familiar to Remus, nightmares, and I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Blah. You know.  
  
Mer. Grz. Okay here we go-  
  
13 year old James Potter stepped through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4. Before he opened his eyes after crossing through he found himself on the ground-Sirius had pounced on him. "Hey Prongs!" He half-screamed in James's ear. "Howdy Padfoot," he yelled back, pushing Sirius off him and standing up. At that instant another party of people came through the barrier and knocked him over again. "Urg.." he mumbled as Sirius put out his hand to help him up. "Look who it is..." He whispered. James didn't even have to look. "Lucius."  
  
Lucius Malfoy seemed not to have noticed them, which was very unusual as he usually tormented them every chance he got. He seemed to be transfixed on what was ahead of him.  
  
"Come'n, we better get out of the way," Sirius said, moving sideways and pulling James with him as more people entered the platform.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" They heard someone yell from out the window of the train. The turned to look and saw Peter, his blonde hair meticulously combed. They saw someone stick their hand out the window and eventually shove Wormtail out of the way; Remus.  
  
"Hey!" James and Sirius called over the noise of students boarding. They hurried onto the train and found the department where Moony and Wormtail were.  
  
"Hey!" Remus smiled broadly, opening the compartment door and shoving Wormtail out of his way. James and Sirius entered the compartment, saying "hello!" to and hugging their friend. Peter squirmed up and smiled his annoying grin. "I didn't hear from any of you all summer. I'd thought you died!" Sirius whispered to Remus, who was closest, "Wonder why?" sarcastically.  
  
Remus laughed and sat back down, picking up his book and shoving the hair out of his eyes in his usual way. Sirius sat down too, but James remained standing, looking down at his new owl, Azor.(a/n-my favorite name for some odd reason!) "Owl." Peter said, noticing it for the first time. "Very good!" Sirius mock praised Peter. "When did you get that animal anyway?" he added, gesturing to James. "Yesterday," James grinned. "From Diagon Alley."  
  
Remus marked his place in his book and rejoined the conversation. "You didn't go to Diagon Alley until yesterday? I went weeks before," "Of course you did, Moony, but we aren't as smart as you, are we?" Sirius said, jumping as the train whistle blew. Remus had turned around in his seat and was looking out the window. "Oops, looks like somebody didn't catch the train," He said, trying to see who it was. The rest of the Marauders rushed over to see an adult, maybe their new defense against the dark arts teacher, trying to run after the train, waving his arms and bag.  
  
"I wonder who he is?" James wondered. "I've never seen him before," came Peter, trying to get a better look. Sirius just shrugged and turned around, but Remus stared at the man until he was out of sight. His gray hair, tall stature, and sauntering run seemed oddly familiar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's it for a while, I'll update tomorrow probably. I hope it's not too stupid. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Remember-Hagrid is in the Marauder's year and the third year is when Moaning Myrtle died and Hagrid got expelled.  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
Three hours later the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts. As the excited the train, they could hear tall professor Burkett calling for the first years. Nervous looking students made their way over to him.  
  
Remus's mouth was creased in a frown as the Marauder's clambered into the horseless carriage. He was thinking about the man who missed the train. He was so familiar.. His thoughts were interrupted by Sirius's elbow being pushed into his side as he sat. "Remus? You okay?" James asked as he pulled the carriage door shut. "Oh yeah, fine." Remus said, not wanting to tell his friends about the man being so familiar. James, satisfied, started chatting with Sirius about Quidditch while Peter made excited noises.  
  
Remus thought about the way the man ran, his gray hair. It was like they had met in another life.... His thoughts deepened and so did the lines on his forehead.  
  
10 minutes later the carriages stopped and the boys clambered out, Remus distractedly. they made their way to the feast, and watched the sorting.  
  
The first student was called up. "Ramos, Dante" was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
Shiver, Charlie-Gryffindor (The marauders hooted and screamed)  
  
Walker, Kristen-Hufflepuff  
  
Thompson, Amelia-Ravenclaw..  
  
The boys were distracted by the teacher who had missed the train, running into the hall and joining his fellows at the stall table. Remus stared at him, wondering.....  
  
"REMMY!" Moony was jerked back to reality by a smack across the face from James. "Hello, Moony, we've been talking to you! The feast is over! They introduced that new guy. He's Professor Ramsong, he's gonna teach DADA"  
  
"Sorry guys," Remus nodded apologetically. "I was daydreaming.." "Oh, has Remus got a crush?" mocked Sirius. "NO!" Remus responded, trying to grab Padfoot's robes. James reached over and tousled his hair. "Its okay, we wont tell-Now who is it?" He asked. "No-You guys have got the wrong idea!" Moony resisted.  
  
"Sure!" The other boys chorused and dragged Remus out of his chair. The three walked to the fat lady and muttered the password, "Jolly Rodger."  
  
Sirius was first to go in but froze, shocked at what he saw inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three!  
  
"What!" Grunted Remus who had been rushing thought the portrait hole and had collided with Sirius.  
  
Sirius didn't seem to be able to speak. Finally he stuttered "P..P..Pe..Peter!" and fell out of the portrait hole. The rest of the marauders crawled out and within seconds they were all bending down on the floor over Peter, who lay motionless, unable to move or speak.  
  
"Oh my god!" Remus gasped. "What happened?" James said. Sirius was very white. "How should I know? Remember he said he wasn't hungry and was going to go up without the feast..." Remus felt for a pulse, and felt one, barely. "He's alive!" he half shouted. "But what's wrong with him?" questioned James, who wasn't quite as pale now that he knew Wormtail wasn't dead. "What should we do now?" whispered Sirius. "We should take him to madam Pomfrey(the one now's grandmother)!" Remus said, getting up and pacing.  
  
"But you know her, she'll think we pulled a prank on him!" James whined. "But this is more important than a prank, or detention" Sirius resentfully agreed. "Let's get him there." Remus picked up Peter by his shoulders and Sirius got his feet. James started to follow as people poured into the common room, none of them appearing to notice Peter.  
  
Peter may have been annoying at times, but he was a maruader- Maruaders stand up for each other. They heaved him to the hospital wing, were Madam Pomfrey took over. She, as James had said, assumed they had pulled a prank, as she had never seen anything like this before. She assigned them detention and tried to revive Peter while the rest of the troupe went back to the common room, shaking with shock.  
  
madam Pomfrey was not able to revive Peter, and sent for Headmaster Dippet. "I've never seen anything like this!" She said frantically. "What do we do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the middle of the night the three Marauders decided that Peter was evil and slipped under the invisibility cloak and made their way to the hospital wing with knives. They went over to Peter's bed and stabbed him multiple times with their knives. then they walked to the Slytherin common room, carefully dripping blood all the way, and shoved the knives on the floor beside/under the statue that was entrance, making it look like someone had hid them there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four!  
  
Sirius woke earlier than usual that morning, he was excited to get down to the feast and see what classes they had today. He swung his feet out of bed, not surprised at all to see Remus already dressed and making his bed. Urhg," He muttered, sitting up and brushing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"You decided to get up, I see," said Remus, grinning and brushing his tousled hair. "Should we wake up James?" "Yah, I guess," Sirius responded, not fully awake.  
  
He stood up and walked over to Prong's bed, tickling him under his nose. He woke with a start, but pretended to be asleep and rolled over. "Come'n James!" Sirius whispered. "No..." muttered James, mock sleepily. Remus sat down on his bed to watch, this was sure to be interesting. "RAH!" Sirius leaned down and picked James up, turned around and threw him into Remus's bed, on top of Remus. "Well, HELLO!" Remus laughed pulling his smarting legs out from underneath James's back.  
  
James, his eyes wide, said excitedly 'Wow! That was fun! Do that again!" "well, I guess e know how to wake you up now," said Sirius grinning and pulling on his clothes. James dressed and the three hurried downstairs, where breakfast was beginning. The Heads Of House were passing out schedules. Remus looked at his.  
  
First they had double defense against the dark arts, then double care of magical creatures. "I forgot!" Remus gasped, "We start Divination and Care Of Magical Creatures today!" "Wow! You forgot? Even I remembered that!" said James shoving food into his mouth. While Sirius and James ate, Remus wondered about the new teacher. Where had he seen him before? He watched him walk out of the great hall, thinking.....  
  
"Remus, who do you think will win the world cup this year?" asked James, him and Sirius had been arguing about it. Remus stared at the door of the great hall, oblivious to them. "Moony!" Sirius said. "Earth to Moony!" "Well, he's doing it again," gasped James. "Daydreaming." He wondered what or who about. Sirius and James grinned and whacked him upside the head.  
  
Remus, startled, fell backwards onto the floor. "Whoa!" James said, laughing. Moony pushed himself back up and dusted himself off, grinning.  
  
"So who you keep daydreaming about?" Sirius asked on the way to class. *ugg...* Remus thought. *Should I tell them?*He decided not to and made himself blush. "Aw, come on, tell us!" James begged, shaking Moony's shoulders. "No.." He muttered, making himself blush deeper. "Then it is someone then?" Sirius asked, grinning. Remus decided to just tell the guys a name to make them happy. "Yes," he said, trying to sound exasperated, "It's her." He pointed to a girl he'd never seen before, with strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"Oh...." Sirius said, a mischievous smile on his lips. He and James looked at each other, deciding with out words to set Moony up.  
  
They reached the defense classroom and walked in. "Good morning class," said the teacher. Even the deep way he talked was familiar to Remus. He zoned out, thinking. "Uh-oh, Moony's got it bad," whispered Sirius to James. "Wow, Moony not paying attention in his favorite class.. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
When class was over the boys stood up and walked out of the room. They had thirty minutes before their next class. "Erm. What should we do?" Asked James. "Outside," muttered Sirius turning and going out of the castle. The Marauders settled themselves under a tree by the lake.  
  
Remus lay on his belly, dangling his fingers in the water, while Sirius and James leaned against the tree. "Hey look Moony!" said James, pointing across the lake. "It's your girl." Remus looked up at her and pretended to be interestedly watching her. He didn't know why he didn't want to tell his friends about the professor, but something told him not to, not yet.  
  
Remus sat up and lay down on his back, his head between two roots. He looked up at his friends, and closed his eyes. He was tired, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.  
  
"Remus," said Sirius, questioningly. "What's that?" He pointed to a mark by Remus's collarbone. "I don't know," He turned his neck awkwardly to look at the spot. It was where the werewolf had bitten him, when he was just six. Before today, the scar had been barely visible, but now it was darker in color, like a bruise. "Maybe I hit it on something?" He tried to remember.  
  
"Hmm.." said James, leaning over to look. Neither James nor Sirius knew that that was his werewolf scar. He didn't plan on them knowing. They'd want to feel it and talk about it and Remus didn't feel like that.  
  
Remus sighed and sat up. "Oh well, it doesn't hurt." "I'm bored." said Sirius plainly. He stood up and put his foot on a branch and started to climb the tree. James started after him, and they persuaded Moony to follow, even though he was a bit scared of heights.  
  
The three boys sat on a branch together. It must be about time to go in, most of the other students had already left. "Think we'd better to down?" James asked, swinging his foot over and jumping down.  
  
Remus had been dreading this. He looked down at James, 15 feet below him. He gulped and pushed himself onto the branch below him. "Come on Moony! Jump!" James urged. "When I get closer to the ground!" he called. When he was barely 3 feet from the ground he finally jumped. "Thank you!" said Sirius, who had jumped down while Moony was climbing.  
  
The three boys headed back inside. The rest of the day went by fast. "I don't think I like Divination much," said James. "I certainly don't either, she kept saying I was doing to die because my birth star is aligned with the dog star! Maybe because my name means "the dog star?" Sirius said heatedly. "I like care of magical creatures, though." said Moony. "Yeah," the other boys agreed.  
  
The boys finished their homework (Well, one of them) and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-The horrible update that will most likely suck because I'm horribly bored and I just ate grilled cheese and I'm really really hyper and in the mood to write something crazy.  
  
The next morning the Marauders woke up and went down for breakfast, yawning all the way. "Urhg!" muttered Remus, who didn't get a very good sleep last night either. "I agree." Sirius mumbled, bending so low over his cereal that strands of his hair were dangling in the bowl. It appeared as if James had passed out on his pancakes, syrup oozing on his cheek and hair as he lifted his head. "Why are we so tired?" James managed to say, before his head flopped onto his flapjacks again.  
  
Sirius was suddenly wide awake as the girl Remus had pointed at came walking by. "hey Remus." He said, pointing. "HEY! Sirius! Don't point! She'll see you!" Remus started, but the girl was already staring at them.  
  
Remus turned around so fast in his seat that he dropped his fork and it clattered on the stone, making a great noise. He picked it up and ate with gusto, pretending not to have noticed anything. He realized Sirius was gone, and stopped eating, moaning. "Oh great!"  
  
He had lied to his friends, told him he liked someone as an excuse, and now they were going to set him up. Urhg. He didn't even know who this girl was!  
  
Sirius came back, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Rem," He said. "I just got you a date." Remus let his head fall forward into his oatmeal. "Hello, Rem!" Remus jerked his head up, very much against his will and wiped oatmeal off his face. "When?" he asked. " The first Hogsmead Trip. October 1st." "Er.." he held back a groan. He had looked forward to going to Hogsmead the first time with his friends. "Thanks" he managed, smiling fakely.  
  
"Remus-You have oatmeal on your face." said James, lifting his syrup coated head. Remus laughed. "Just look at yours!"  
  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful, other than a wonderful cup game(You know, where you take the cup, hit it on your hand, hit it on the table then hit it on your hand then pass it really fast?) started by James and Sirius at lunch.  
  
(A/N-I'm sooooooo in the mood to write something funny/stupid but, but, but! AHHHHHH I want to!)  
  
Back in the common room that night James and Sirius started a game of truth- or-dare(OH NO! Help me! I'm going to write something crazy! AHH!) and after lots of pleading Remus finally joined in, along with Frank Longbottom, Alice Keffer, Lily (James died and suddenly vanished to the bathroom for a long time), and her best friends, Summer McAffe, and Katie Williams.  
  
James started-"Katie"-"Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" She said bravely. "I dare you to.. um.... kiss Remus on the lips." Most of Remus's body was suddenly under the nearest chair. He was embarrassed. Sirius had to drag him out. Katie reached over and pecked Remus sweetly. Remus was under the chair again. (A/N-CHEESE! TOO MUCH CHEESE! Cheese makes me hyper..)  
  
By the end of the game, which turned out to be more like "kiss-or-tell- everyone-your-worst-secret" Sirius had a hickey and Remus had carpet burn from being dragged. Frank Longbottom and Alice Keffer got together that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it. Because I'm soo hyper that I think I might die. I'm soooooooooo hyper. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- inspired by my sever Boredom at sis's boyfriends house  
  
That night when Remus was getting into bed he looked at his scar. It was even more irritated than it had been before. He touched it and shuddered involuntarily. It had never gotten like this before... The full moon was two days a way, but he didn't think that had anything to do with this. He sighed and rolled over. He'd try to look it up in the library tomorrow.  
  
He heard Sirius's and James's heavy breathing next to him, and thought about his date this Sunday. He didn't even know the girl's name. He'd have to ask Sirius tomorrow.  
  
The thought about Prof. Ramsong, the new DADA teacher. Everything about him was familiar, his walk, his voice, his hair, even his smile. He seemed nice enough though.... Maybe he'd try to talk to him after class tomorrow.  
  
Remus went to sleep, dreaming of gray-haired teachers, smiling strawberry blonde girls, and being dragged around the common room by Sirius.  
  
The next day at break the three boys went outside, James and Sirius talking animatedly about Quidditch and Remus reading. Remus's date walked by and Sirius pointed and shook Remus. "Hey!" He said, stealing Remus's book. "Go talk to her!" "No!" Remus retorted, reaching for his book. "I don't even know her name!"  
  
"Go talk to her, or," Sirius made a gesture with the book as to throw it in the lake. "And her name is Rebecca." Remus, seeing he had no choice, stood up. "Come with me." he gestured to Sirius. "And give me my book." "After," Sirius said, standing up and walking with up to Rebecca with Moony.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sirius, remember?" he said. "And this is Remus. your date." He ran off before Remus could grab him. He blushed. She was pretty, her hair down past her shoulders and her clever brown eyes sparkling. He looked at her wrist and was amazed at how many bracelets he saw.  
  
She followed his gaze. "Oh, yes." She said. "Some people say I have too many," Remus couldn't think of anything so say. He would kill Sirius... She smiled.  
  
"How many?" He asked, frantically thinking of something to talk about. "Fourty-six!" She said proudly. "As of today. Hey, do you want me to make you one?"  
  
"Sure," Remus said, shaking his tawny hair into his eyes. He followed her over to a tree, were she got out some string and a wand. She tied three strings into knot at one and bewitched the string to braid.  
  
"Thanks," Remus said as she tied it on him. It was red and gold, Gryffindor colors. Rebecca smiled. Remus blushed. He was sitting here with this girl Sirius had set him up with. He had no clue what to talk about and didn't want to be rude.  
  
He stood up. "I better get back in the castle. It's almost time for classes." "Okay, talk to you later!" called the girl.  
  
Remus walked back over to Sirius and James. "So..?" They asked, grinning. "What?" Remus said. "How'd it go?" They chorused.  
  
Remus held out his arm. "Ohh a friendship bracelet..." said Sirius, fingering the red and gold braid."You have proved yourself worthy!" Shouted James, handing him back his book. The three walked back inside.  
  
That day, after defense against the dark arts, Remus hung back after class you try and get a word with the professor. "Er-professor, could I have a word with you?"  
  
he asked. "Of course!" Professor Ramsong turned around.  
  
Remus didn't know what made him do it. As soon as the professor turned around, Remus turned tail and ran out of the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
